Quand l'avenir s'en mêle
by heiji
Summary: Les gundams boys avaient enfin gagné la paix et ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça... Fic écrite par la suite avec Catirella couple 2 et 4, 3 et 1
1. Quand Relena n'a plus toute sa tête,

Titre : Quand l'avenir s'en mêle...

Auteur : Heiji et Catirella j'espère pour la suite...

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 2 et 4 et 1 et 3

Résumé : Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, les gundam boys reprennent du service pour sauver Quatre, de qui ? De Relena...

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

Chapitre 1 :

Ça faisait cinq ans... Cinq ans que l'affaire Mariemaia s'était terminée... La paix s'était installée dans les colonies et sur Terre... Du moins, en apparence... Les gundams boys s'étaient séparés il y avait quatre ans et Relena était devenue reine du monde... Tout semblait parfait dans le meilleur des mondes, mais cette situation n'avait pas durée...

Habilement, peu à peu Relena avait accumulé les pouvoirs sans que personne ne proteste... Après tout, elle avait sauvé le monde ! Toute l'opinion publique lui vouait un culte... Même les gundam boys la respectait. Mais la situation avait peu à peu changé... Les gouvernements des colonies avaient peu à peu été supprimés pour un seul gouvernement aux mains de la reine... Quant à la terre, la reine avait forcé l'union de toutes les nations sous une seule dont elle était la seule représentante et la seule qui pouvait décider de ce qu'il y avait de mieux...

Peu à peu, ainsi, le royaume de paix était devenu une dictature... Une dictature avec pour chef Relena et comme éminence grise son frère Milliardo... Les gens ne pouvaient plus librement s'exprimer... Toutes les libertés avaient été restreintes... Plus de réunion, plus de presse libre... La dictature s'était installée sans en avoir vraiment l'air.. Relena avait toujours trouvé des excuses pour expliquer ces restrictions... L'excuse des attentats perpétrés contre elle avait longtemps servi... Les gens avaient accepté sans protester, mais au fil du temps, les mesures de plus en plus suspectes n'avaient pas cessé... Mais il était devenu impossible à la fin de s'opposer à la reine... Les opposants étant arrêtés ou exécutés...

La première des personnes qui avaient protesté avait été Dorothy Catalonia... Connaissant les petits secrets de la reine, elle avait été au courant dès le départ des projets de s'imposer au pouvoir de la reine. Dorothy Catalonia avait été arrêtée, mais pas exécutée en souvenir de l'amitié que la reine avait pour elle. Relena avait fait passer cette arrestation pour le démantèlement d'un complot. Elle avait accusé Dorothy d'avoir voulu la tuer. Les gundam boys avaient été très sceptiques, mais les fausses preuves s'étaient accumulées et l'impossibilité de parler avec Dorothy avait fini de les convaincre.

Après Dorothy, Lady Une tenta de s'interposer dans les mesures de Relena, mais cette dernière avait essayé de la ménager car arrêter Lady Une signifiait la fin des preventers et Relena avait encore besoin d'eux... Relena avait donc agi de façon plus mesurée jusqu'à ce que la situation soit sans issue... Lady une avait arrêté sans motif un matin à son bureau des preventers avec une partie du personnel. Seuls quelques preventers avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Sally, Sylvia et Wufei étaient parmi eux. Du jour au lendemain, les preventers, gardiens de la paix, étaient devenus des hors-la-loi. Wufei, Sally et Sylvia avaient dû se cacher. Wufei ne s'était plus montré en public depuis.

Le lendemain de l'arrestation de Lady Une, Relena fit la chasse à la dernière opposition qu'elle craignait... Celle des gundam boys. Elle avait envoyé des équipes pour arrêter Duo, Heero et Trowa... Relena n'avait pas pu encore s'en prendre à Quatre... Trop d'intérêts dépendaient de l'empire Winner pour qu'elle puisse l'attaquer directement, mais Quatre avait eu beau protester, il n'était pas entendu.

Ce fut donc par un matin qu'une trentaine d'agents se présentèrent devant la décharge de Duo et d'Hilde. Duo n'avait pas été surpris, au contraire, il avait senti venir l'affaire... La décharge avait été retrouvée vide à l'exception de ce mot court destiné à la reine :

_Compte bien tes jours de règne, Relena, car ils ne dureront plus très longtemps..._

_Shinigami_

Le même jour, le cirque de Trowa avait été attaqué et tous les artistes avaient été arrêtés sans exception... Trowa avait pu s'échapper de justesse sous les tirs des soldats de Relena. Catherine avait été grièvement blessée lors de la tentative d'arrestation. Elle avait retenue les soldats pour que son frère puisse fuir. Ce dernier n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle et ne savait même pas si elle était encore en vie... Cette absence de nouvelle était insupportable pour Trowa mais lui aussi avait pu s'échapper...

Heero, le même jour, avait reçu la visite de deux agents de Relena qui lui avaient proposé de se joindre à elle, ce que Heero avait refusé... Après s'être débarrassé des agents, il avait tenté de se faufiler chez la reine, ce qu'il avait réussi, mais il était devenu impossible de la raisonner... La reine lui avait lancé un ultimatum : le rejoindre ou finir en prison... Heero avait choisi... Il avait refusé et malgré les gardes, il avait réussi à s'enfuir du château, mais depuis, la garde avait été multipliée par cinq.

Les gundam boys avaient été réduits à la clandestinité ce qui les avait empêché de se retrouver tous ensemble... Seul Quatre tentait de s'opposer artificiellement aux pleins pouvoirs de la reine...

Mais la reine, ivre de pouvoir, avait fini par prendre des mesures draconiennes... Des mesures qui marquaient maintenant le total pouvoir de celle-ci et la fin de la paix et de la liberté...

Le plein pouvoir était total et plus aucune opposition ne se fit entendre après l'arrestation de Quatre... Mais ce silence n'allait pas durer...

* * *

Rues de L4 :

Un homme de vingt ans était emmitouflé dans un long manteau dont le col était relevé... Sa figure était blême, on voyait bien l'inquiétude qui régnait dans son regard. Sa longue natte était son seul signe distinctif. L'homme relut encore une fois l'affiche.

_Avis à la population des colonies ! _

_Demain à Treize heures, Quatre Raberba Winner, arrêté hier matin, sera exécuté pour complicité avec les personnes ayant tenté d'assassiner la reine Relena. Quatre Raberba Winner, pour sa traîtrise, sera exécuté en public sur la colonie L4. Cette exécution sera retransmise à la télévision pour servir d'exemple._

_Toute personne s'opposant au grand projet de son excellence, Relena Peacraft, subira désormais le même sort._

_Ordre rédigé par Milliardo Peacecraft _

_Approuvé par son excellence Relena Peacecraft_

De rage, l'homme déchira l'affiche.

: Duo, calme-toi...

L'interpellé se retourna pour fixer son meilleur ami.

Coiffé d'une casquette enfoncée pour cacher ses cheveux toujours en bataille. Le meilleur ami de Duo était légèrement plus grand que lui. Lui aussi était dissimulé derrière un vêtement ample. Duo fixa ses yeux cobalt qu'il connaissait si bien...

Duo : Heero... je suis désolé.

Heero : Je te rappelle qu'on ne doit pas se faire remarquer si on veut pouvoir aider Quatre.

Duo lâcha les restes de l'affiche qu'il avait encore dans les mains et se calma.

Heero : Duo... Je sais ce que tu ressens mais il faut te contrôler.

Duo : Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Demain, Relena va faire exécuter Quatre. On est sans nouvelle de Trowa et de Wufei depuis la tentative d'arrestation de Relena. Nous n'avons aucun plan et demain, près de trois cents soldats seront là pour surveiller l'exécution. Heero, comment va-t-on faire ?

Heero : Fais-moi confiance... On sauvera Quatre.

Discrètement Heero attrapa le bras de Duo pour le ramener jusqu'à leur planque. Duo était dans un état second. Toute sa vie, on lui avait dit que les garçons ne pleuraient pas, alors Duo luttait mais là, la situation était tellement dure... Comment réussir à contacter Trowa et Wufei ? Étaient-ils seulement toujours en vie ? Et demain, comment allaient-ils sauver Quatre ? Duo avança sans s'en rendre compte, poussé par un Heero qui surveillait leurs arrières.

Arrivés à leur planque, Heero fit asseoir Duo pendant qu'il lui préparait un semblant de repas... L'Américain si gourmand ne mangeait plus rien depuis un moment et avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Heero connaissait Duo, il savait que même s'il ne disait rien, il souffrait de l'absence de ses amis et surtout, de la menace de la mise à mort de Quatre.

Ce n'était que par hasard que Heero avait retrouvé Duo ce matin... Il l'avait reconnu errant dans les rues sans même regarder autour de lui. Quand Heero s'était présenté à lui, les yeux vides de Duo avaient repris une lueur d'espoir. Et depuis ils essayaient tous les deux de trouver une solution.

Heero passa au micro-onde un plat préparé à l'avance.

Son esprit erra maintenant sur ses autres amis… Wufei et Trowa... Ou pouvaient-ils bien être ? Wufei avait été aperçu il y avait peu de temps sur L2 avec Sally.. Trowa, lui, restait introuvable... Et Heero s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami... Il savait pour le cirque et pour Catherine et il savait que Trowa devait être dans le même état que Duo... Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'aider... Le réconforter... Si ces deux-là avaient été avec eux, ils auraient eu tellement plus de chance de sauver Quatre...

La sonnerie du micro-onde résonna.

Heero retira le plat du four et l'amena à Duo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du canapé...

Duo resta silencieux malgré le retour de Heero.

Heero : Mange...

Duo : ...

Heero : Il te faudra des forces pour demain... Mange Duo...

Duo souffla... Comme d'habitude, le soldat parfait avait raison...

Duo prit une bouchée du plat.

Duo : Heero...

Heero : Oui ?

Duo : Heero... Je ne crois pas que je le supporterai si Quatre...

Heero : Il n'arrivera rien à Quatre... je te le promets.

Duo resta un long moment immobile sur le canapé avant de s'endormir d'épuisement... Ça faisait deux nuit que Duo n'avait pas dormi.

Heero posa une couverture sur Duo avant de se coucher à son tour...

Demain, il allait devoir réussir une mission quasi impossible, seul face à plus de trois cents soldats... Mais de toute façon, il ferait tout ce qui était possible... Jamais Heero n'abandonnerait un de ses amis...

Heero resta un long moment sans pouvoir fermer l'oeil avant de sombrer dans un sommeil léger et agité.

A suivre...

Bon voilà une nouvelle fic et donc un nouveau chapitre... J'espère que malgré les couples qui sont loin de faire l'unanimité, elle plaira...

Donc normalement, cette histoire devrait être écrite avec Catirella si elle le veut bien toujours...

Pour le deuxième chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, nous sommes en pleine discussion de la suite...

En attendant, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si cette histoire vous plait... Merci d'avance..


	2. Les gundams boys doivent agir !

Titre : Quand l'avenir s'en mêle...

Auteurs : Heiji et Catirella

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 2 et 4, 1 et 3, 5 et Catherine

Résumé : Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, les gundam boys reprennent du service pour sauver Quatre, de qui ? De Relena...

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, KYU, Gergille, Ankei, Gwenaelle, Kaiyh-chan, Ephemeris, Kitty-kyu pour ses deux reviews, Neant, Catirella, Lilu Malfoy-Potter,Aero, Louange, SNT59, Magical Girl Kiki pour son message privé et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Duo : Tu m'as l'air bien content...

Moi : Oui, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide...

Duo : Grâce à qui ? A Catirella qui l'a écrit vite et très bien, grâce à Ephemeris qui l'a corrigé aussi rapidement mais pas grâce à toi... Ca fait trois jours que ce chapitre est prêt et qu'il attend d'être updater !

Moi : Tu va te taire ! Ou je te tue dans cette fic...

Duo : Catirella te laissera pas faire !

Moi: Et bé je le ferai quand même Na !

Duo : Catirella, au secou...

Paf !

Coup de massue sur la tête de Duo qui tombe assommé.

Moi : Bon maintenant qu'on est tranquille, on peut commencer ! Bonne lecture à tous ! ... Quatre tu peux ramasser ce truc chiant qui dort par terre ?

Chapitre 2 :

Ce matin là, très tôt, Duo se réveilla avec la peur au ventre Aujourd'hui, Quatre allait être exécuté en public. Les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus menaçantes. Comment le sauver avec une garde comme jamais ? Si seulement ils avaient encore leurs Gundams, ils pourraient plus aisément exécuter cette mission de sauvetage, mais hélas, ils ne les avaient plus. Deux contre tous ces soldats qui obéissaient aveuglément à Relena... Si au moins Trowa et Wufei étaient là, ils auraient deux fois plus de chance de libérer Quatre Une chance infime mais qui méritait d'être tentée!

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Heero lui sourit pour lui redonner espoir.

Heero : Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver une solution.

Duo : Heero, j'ai peur. Si nous étions tous les quatre, ce serait plus simple!

Heero : Hélas, nous ne savons pas où ils sont. Duo, il faut trouver un moyen de détourner l'attention des soldats de l'exécution et de la foule qui viendra à celle-ci.

Duo : Tu as une idée ?

Heero : Explosifs !

Duo le fixa et une lueur d'espoir renaît au fond de ses iris.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur un quai d'embarcadère de navettes sur L4.

: Heureux de te revoir !

: Moi de même. Tu sais s'ils sont sur L4 ?

: Non. Ils savent brouiller les pistes et ils n'ont pas cherché à nous contacter de peur de les attirer sur nous ou sur eux-même !

: S'ils sont ici, nous les retrouverons à l'exécution. Ils ne vont pas rester inactifs et nous non plus d'ailleurs.

: Nous suivrons notre plan ! Espérons que le nôtre et le leur se complètent.

: Tu te charges de la foule et moi d'atteindre Quatre.

: Allons y Wufei !

Wufei : Oui ?

Trowa : Fait attention à toi ! Tu n'es plus seul maintenant et ma soeur me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. J'espère seulement qu'elle est toujours en vie.

Catherine et leur fille Shantala. Leur soleil même si les colères qu'elle piquait par moment sont à la limite du supportable.

Wufei : Je serai prudent. Et je suis confiant pour Catherine. Elle est en vie. Je le sens en moi. Mais il faut tout tenter pour sauver un des nôtre.

Trowa : Il ne mourra pas. Et je souhaite que ton coeur ait raison pour Catherine... Elle, par contre...

* * *

Prison de la colonie L4.

Une porte de cellule s'ouvrit. Un corps est projeté en avant et réceptionné de justesse par un autre.

: Cadeau de la reine avant votre exécution, M. Raberba Winner.

La porte se referma sur les deux occupants de cette cellule. Quatre resserra son étreinte sans trop faire de mal à ce corps qui souffrait encore à cause de la blessure reçue en retenant les soldats quelques mois plus tôt, ce qui avait permis la fuite de Trowa.

Quatre l'allongea sur ce qui lui sert de lit et lui caressa la joue.

Quatre : Catherine ! Tu m'entends ?

Catherine : Hum.

Quatre : Je sais que tu souffres encore, je le ressens. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois toujours en vie, j'ai eu peur quand j'ai appris que tu avais été blessée grièvement.

Catherine : Quatre ? Elle t'a aussi arrêté ? Mais sa folie est incommensurable !

Quatre : Oui. Rien ne peut la stopper dans sa folie ! Tu es vivante et cest le principale Shantala n'était pas avec toi ?

Catherine sourit à Quatre.

Catherine : Non ! Wufei et Trowa m'avaient demandé de la confier à Hilde juste au cas où! Donc, Hilde et Shantala sont en sécurité.

Quatre : Bien. Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Tu as soif ?

Catherine : Oui, un peu Quatre ! Je ne suis pas empathe comme toi, mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Pourquoi m'ont-ils déplacée dans ta cellule ?

Tout en donnant de l'eau à Catherine, Quatre lui répondit avec lassitude.

Quatre : Relena a prévu mon exécution aujourd'hui en place publique et retransmise pour que tous voient ce qu'il en coûte de tenir tête à la reine.

Quatre put lire la peine de Catherine dans son coeur et sur son visage.

Catherine : Quatre !

Quatre s'assit à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras.

Quatre : Ne t'inquiète pas. Le plus important, je te le redis, c'est que toi tu sois toujours en vie. Moi je n'ai pas d'enfants Catherine... Ne pleure pas.

Quatre la laissa pleurer au creux de son épaule. La tension de ces derniers mois, sa souffrance physique... Sa fille devait lui manquer. Wufei aussi car elle l'aimait et Shantala était le fruit de leur amour.

* * *

Heero s'activait à poser les explosifs avec stratégie. Duo, qui avait repris espoir, surveillait ses arrières. Les quelques gardes qui devaient se trouver présents semblaient avoir quitté les lieux le temps d'aller se restaurer, entre autre. Cela arrangeait nos deux ex-terroristes qui n'avaient pas eu besoin de s'en débarrasser, cela aurait pu éveiller des soupçons quand à la disparition d'une dizaine de soldats.

Duo : Tu as bientôt fini ?

Heero : Oui, Plus que deux et c'est bon. Ils auront une magnifique explosion au moment d'exécuter un des nôtre et c'est eux qui payeront de leur vie hélas !

Duo : ça va aller ?

Heero : Hum. Relena veut la guerre, elle va l'avoir. Il y a une faille dans son ascension. Et j'ai bien l'intention de la bourrer d'explosif !

Duo admirait Heero. Sans lui, il serait peut-être encore entrain d'errer sur L4. Heero venait de s'attaquer à la dernière installation des explosifs. Le plus cocasse était qu'ils avaient volé ceux-ci dans les réserves d'un poste de Soldats sur L4 qui, elle, était plus que déserte du fait qu'ils devaient tous être occupés à écouter les ordres pour l'exécution ou à dormir encore.

Duo, en fait, ne dormait plus depuis 3 heures du matin et cela leur avait permis de tout faire de nuit.

Heero avait enfin fini. Ils repartirent comme ils étaient arrivés, sans se faire voir ni entendre.

Quelques rues plus loin.

Duo : Tu penses qu'elle sera là ?

Heero : J'en doute. Elle ne prendra pas le risque d'être face à la foule. Elle n'a pas autant d'admirateurs que ça.

Duo : Heero !

Heero : Hn ?

Duo rigola.

Duo : J'allais juste te dire que j'aimais ta nouvelle personnalité au moment du Hn. Merci Heero.

Heero eu un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais eu 5 ans plus tôt. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Duo.

Duo : Hé !

Heero sourit en coin.

Heero : Tu es comme mon frère, Duo, et j'ai beaucoup changé en 5 ans.

Duo : J'aime beaucoup, Hee-chan.

Heero : DUO.

Duo : Hn?

Ce petit moment détente et de complicité avait regonflé Duo à bloc. Même s'ils n'étaient que deux, tout était encore possible et Quatre ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui. Foi de Shinigami.

* * *

Trowa et Wufei étaient sur les lieux plus d'une heure avant et déjà, la place était noire de monde. Pour le moment, aucun visage connu. Comme prévu, ils se séparérent et prirent leur poste respectif.

Trowa laissa courir son regard sur les gens qui s'agglutinainent pour assister à l'exécution d'un homme qui n'avait rien fait pour l'être. Juste un obstacle en moins devant la reine folle. La haine de Trowa à son égard grandissait de minute en minute. Ne pas savoir si sa soeur était encore en vie le rongeait depuis ce jour où elle avait sacrifié sa liberté pour lui.

Si Relena avait eu le malheur d'être présente et qu'ils ne réussissaient pas à sauver Quatre, il ferait tout pour l'atteindre et l'exécuter comme il se doit.

La reine folle ne régnerait plus en dictature et les jours de Milliardo seraient comptés.

* * *

Un peu à l'écart de la foule, Heero se tenait prêt, le détonateur en main. Le minutage sur ce genre de mission était très important... Il ne devait bien évidemment pas agir trop tard mais il ne devait pas non plus agir trop tôt sinon, il perdrait l'effet de surprise... Heero n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur plan... Il regarda sa montre. L'exécution n'allait plus tarder... Il fallait qu'à eux deux, ils y arrivent... Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution de toute façon... Heero quitta ses pensées pour chercher du regard Duo...

Dans les premiers rangs des spectateurs de l'exécution, Duo devait se préparer à agir après la diversion d'Heero... Duo se fichait d'être reconnu du moment qu'il réussissait leur plan. Pour pouvoir y arriver, il s'était munis de ses meilleures armes, dix poignards. Ses dix poignards étaient cachés un peu partout sous les vêtements de Duo, prêts à servir...

Parfois en contact direct avec la peau de Duo, les poignards l'écorchaient, mais il n'en avait que faire. Pour l'instant, un seul objectif l'obsédait... Sauver Quatre. Duo jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre... Plus que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Quatre... Toute cette foule autour de lui révoltait Duo, ils étaient là pour voir un spectacle, pas pour agir... Ils voulaient voir du sang couler et en aucun cas sauver Quatre... Cette pensée le rendit malade... Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, voilà comment on les remerciait... Duo se sentait trahi...

Tout à coup, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Duo sursauta. Il attrapa un poignard et se retourna prêt à tuer l'intrus, mais lorsqu'il vit la personne, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Duo : Trowa !

Duo sauta au cou de son ami. Il en lâcha son poignard qui tomba par terre. Il l'avait cherché partout et maintenant il était là, comme par miracle. Duo se sentait encore un peu plus rassuré.

Trowa : Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir... Mais il y a plus urgent... Wufei est avec moi, Heero est ici aussi ?

Duo : Oui.

Trowa : Vous avez un plan ?

Duo : Assez simple.

En quelques mots Duo décrivit le plan que Heero avait échafaudé.

Non loin de là, Wufei se tenait prêt à agir après que Trowa ait fait sa part de travail. Wufei savait ce qu'il risquait mais il fallait agir... Ses pensées allèrent à sa femme... A Catherine... Bientôt quatre mois qu'il était sans nouvelle... Son coeur se resserra... Wufei n'en dormait plus la nuit... Il avait tenté de savoir si elle était au moins vivante, mais il n'avait rien obtenu... Et Shantala qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois depuis qu'il l'avait confiée à Hilde... Ne pas voir sa petite fille de deux ans, lui briser chaque jour encore plus le coeur... Mais pour l'instant, il devait faire face, Relena avait gâché la vie de suffisamment de gens et il ne la laisserait pas tuer l'un des leurs. Il la tuerait de ses propres mains s'il le fallait.

Assis dans la navette qui l'amenait sur la place où il allait tre exécuté, Quatre commençait à s'inquiéter... Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui... Non, son sort lui avait toujours paru peu important, mais celui de ses amis passait avant et il savait que ceux-ci ne le laisserait pas se faire tuer aussi facilement... Ils seraient tous là... Il en était sûr... Mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent leur vie pour lui... Il s'en voudrait trop si l'un d'eux devait mourir par sa faute... Quatre regarda par la fenêtre de la navette... Il venait d'arriver... La navette se posa doucement sur le sol. La porte de la navette s'ouvrit révélant à Quatre un endroit qu'il connaissait bien et où il allait mourir...

Soldat : Dehors !

Sans ménagement, les soldats poussèrent Quatre dehors... Menotté, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il regarda autour de lui... Une foule impressionnante était là, retenue par un nombre imposant de soldats...

Des cris s'échappaient de la foule, tous différents... La foule semblait au bord de l'émeute... Les gens semblaient divisés sur l'attitude à adopter... Les slogans les plus incongrus arrivaient aux oreilles de Quatre.

: A bas la famille Winner !

: Vive Quatre Raberba Winner !

: A bas Relena !

Les trois cents soldats prévus ne pouvaient contrôler totalement la foule, ils se contentaient de la contenir.

Quatre n'en revenait pas. Poussé par les soldats, il continua d'avancer, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'endroit prévu pour l'exécution.

Quatre avançait docilement mais dignement, hors de question de trembler ou d'avoir peur... Il devait se montrer digne, après tout, il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher...

Le regard de Quatre erra un moment sur la foule... Deux silhouettes lui sautèrent aux yeux... Trowa et Duo, ils étaient là et Quatre voyait dans leur regard qu'ils avaient un plan. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient rien faire ? Qu'ils ne devaient pas risquer leur vie pour rien ? S'il les regardait trop, il allait attirer l'attention des soldats sur eux ! L'empathie de Quatre lui permit de ressentir leur détermination et de sentir deux autres personnes... Wufei et Heero... Ils étaient tous là...

Quatre fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup de pied de la part d'un soldat pour le faire avancer...

Il était enfin arrivé... Les soldats l'avaient positionné face à un mur... Face à lui, le peloton d'exécution... Six hommes.

Quatre, au pied du mur d'une bâtisse, faisait ainsi face à six soldats éloignés d'une dizaine de mètres de lui qui, eux-mêmes, étaient entourés par une foule immense.

L'heure fatidique était arrivée... Un soldat s'approcha de Quatre, il lut une déclaration de Relena puis prépara Quatre à l'exécution.

Heero fixait attentivement la scène. Au moment où les soldats allaient s'apprêter à tirer, ce serait le bon moment pour faire diversion avec les bombes. Chaque seconde lui paraissait une éternité mais il savait pertinemment qu'il devait s'en tenir au plan s'il voulait être le plus efficace possible. Heero se sentait impuissant... Le soldat qui se tenait à côté de Quatre s'éloigna de lui... Bientôt, il devrait faire exploser les bombes. Le moment approchait. Duo attrapa deux poignards prêt à tuer tout obstacle, Trowa et Wufei, eux aussi étaient prêts à agir...

Tout à coup, deux explosions retentirent.

Heero fixa son détonateur, il n'avait pourtant pas appuyé ! Ces explosions provenaient de tirs d'armes qui semblaient avoir été tirés en hauteur...

Heero leva la tête et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Six gundams étaient là dans le ciel.

Les explosions des tirs avaient eu lieu entre le peloton d'exécution et Quatre et avaient provoqué un nuage de poussière immense, empêchant ainsi les soldats de tirer sur Quatre.

Lentement, les gundams se posèrent sous les tirs des soldats de Relena. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei restèrent un moment sans voix et sans comprendre.

Les gundams qui venaient d'apparaître essayaient de retenir les soldats à distance sans pour autant tirer sur la foule. L'un d'eux atterrit dans le nuage de poussière entre les six hommes chargés de l'exécution et Quatre.

Dès que le gundam toucha terre le sas s'ouvrit.

Mille questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Quatre... D'où sortaient ces gundams ? Qui étaient les pilotes ? Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions vaines.

Quatre vit alors qui était le pilote ou plutôt la pilote du gundam...

Il s'agissait d'une fille d'une quinzaine d'année, blonde aux cheveux très longs coiffés en natte, son visage fin laissait présager un caractère doux et sensible. La jeune fille possédait d'immense yeux couleur améthystes. Quatre avait l'étrange impression de la connaître. La jeune fille semblait déterminée. Elle se mit à crier à son intention.

: Quatre monte !

Quatre hésita une fraction de seconde mais le visage de la jeune fille lui inspirait confiance et son empathie lui criait de l'écouter. Convaincu, il courra vers elle.

Dans la foule, c'était la panique... La stupéfaction avait laissée place à la peur... Tout le monde voulait s'enfuir et les bousculades se faisaient de plus en plus importantes.

Tout à coup, Heero remarqua que les soldats s'apprêtaient à utiliser des armes laser contre les gundams... Les soldats avaient

vraiment tout prévu au cas où ils seraient attaqués... Heureusement pour lui, les lasers se trouvaient sur l'endroit où il avait placé les bombes. Il ne savait peut-être pas d'où sortaient ces gundams, mais ils étaient apparemment des amis puisqu'ils avaient sauvé Quatre, alors autant les aider... Heero fit donc exploser ses bombes qui réduirent à néant le laser des soldats.

Les explosions furent comme un déclic pour Duo qui reprit tout à coup conscience de la situation. Il vit deux soldats du peloton essayer de tirer sur Quatre avant qu'il n'atteigne le gundam, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il lança deux poignards qui atteignirent les soldats à la tête et en plein coeur.

Quatre avait enfin atteint le gundam, le sas se referma.

Quatre : Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

Tout à coup, un garçon brun aux yeux bleu apparut sur un écran.

: Tu as Quatre avec toi Zakia ?

Zakia : Oui.

: Bien, alors on repart tous tout de suite.

Zakia acquiesça avant de commencer à décoller.

Sur la place, la panique était totale. Les soldats essayaient de neutraliser les gundams sans succès. Tout à coup, les six gundams repartirent comme ils étaient venus emportant avec eux le condamné.

Duo, Trowa, Heero et Wufei regardèrent décoller les armures mobiles, toujours incrédules. Lorsque les six gundams furent hors de portée des soldats, les quatre amis profitèrent de la panique pour s'enfuir sans être vus.

S'échappant ensemble de la place. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Duo murmure...

Duo : Hé bé, ça alors !

A suivre...

Un nouveau chapitre écrit donc je le répéte par Catirella et moi.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira... N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews si ça vous a plu...

Des tas de questions se posent mais vous aurez quelques réponses au prochain chapitre...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, KYU, Gergille, Ankei, Gwenaelle, Kaiyh-chan, Ephemeris, Kitty-kyu pour ses deux reviews, Neant, Catirella, Lilu Malfoy-Potter,Aero, Louange, SNT59, Magical Girl Kiki pour son message privé et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	3. Quand il y a de nouveaux pilotes,

Titre : Quand l'avenir s'en mêle...

Auteurs : Heiji et Catirella

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 2 et 4, 1 et 3, 5 et Catherine

Résumé : Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, les gundam boys reprennent du service pour sauver Quatre, de qui ? De Relena...

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Kaiyh-chan, Kyu, Kitty-kyu, Ephemeris, Xiao-Mai, _Seikyo no tenshi ou SNT59,_ Magical Girl Kiki, Catirella et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Duo : Nananananère !

Duo me tire la langue.

Quatre : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Moi : Catirella et Ephemeris m'ont interdit de le toucher alors il en profite.

Duo : Tu t'es fait avoir ! Nanananaère ! Tu peux pas me toucher !

Quatre : Duo...

Duo : Quoi il peut pas me toucher, je ne risque rien...

Moi : Wufei...

Wufei : Oui ?

Moi : Ca te dirai de castrer un américain natté ?

Wufei : Pourquoi pas...

Moi : Tiens j'ai jsutement un tout nouveau sabre tu le veux ?

Wufei prend le sabre.

Duo : Mais je t'ai rien fait Feifei !

Wufei : Ca ne saurait tarder ! Et c'est Wufei !

Duo : c'est pas juste !

Wufei : prépare-toi à courir...

Duo part en courant poursuivit par Wufei...

Quatre : T'as manqué à ta parole...

Moi : Pas du tout. C'est Feifei pas moi... Je suis innocent...

Duo : Au secours !

Moi : tais-toi ! meurs en silence pour le respect des lecteurs !

Chapitre 3 :

: Tu vas céder oui !

Zakia : Shania, calme-toi !

Shania : C'est pas ma faute ! Il veut pas céder !

Saru : Passe-moi ça, je vais le faire craquer !

Shania : Non, y craquera avant moi !

Zakia : Shania, tu vas pas t'énerver après ces menottes !

Shania dévisagea son amie... Depuis dix minutes, elle essayait de faire céder le cadenas, mais sans succès... Quatre, lui, ne disait rien, amusé par les trois ados qui lui faisaient face.

Il examina de plus prêt Shania. Plus âgée apparemment que les autres, ses longs cheveux bruns, coiffés en catogan, légèrement frisés lui arrivaient aux genoux... La jeune fille avait d'immenses yeux noirs. Depuis qu'elle s'était attelée à cette tâche, elle faisait énormément rire Quatre entre réflexions décalées et crises de nerfs. La jeune fille semblait avoir un caractère assez fougueux et colérique. A côté d'elle, un jeune garçon brun aux yeux cobalt, apparemment le plus jeune de ceux qu'il avait vus jusqu'ici, restait dans son coin à rire discrètement, ce garçon semblait d'une apparence assez asociale, mais sa façon de réagir devant la colère de Shania montrait qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la scène. Zakia, elle, servait de tampon entre les deux, évitant que la situation ne dégénère...

Shania rajusta une mèche de cheveux qui venait de tomber et qui la gênait.

Shania : Je vais y arriver...

Saru : Aujourd'hui où dem...

Zakia fit signe gentiment à Saru de se taire. Saru ne dit plus rien. Tout d'un coup, un déclic eut lieu.

Shania, fière, reprit son épingle à cheveux et la remit en place.

Shania : Ca y est !

Saru : Pas trop tôt...

Shania fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu...

Quatre, silencieux jusqu'ici, prit enfin la parole : Merci !

Shania lui sourit.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le sourire de Shania lui rappela son séjour en prison où se trouvait encore Catherine, Lady Une et Dorothy... Quatre avait déjà remercié tout à l'heure ses sauveurs quand ils l'avaient enfin fait descendre du gundam " Le Styx " de Zakia pour le conduire à leur planque... Bizarrement, la planque qu'il avait choisi était une ancienne planque que les cinq gundam boys avaient utilisés pendant la guerre. Cependant, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et que Shania s'était attaqué aux menottes, il n'avait rien dit, mais des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quatre se frotta les poignets endoloris par les menottes et, n'y tenant plus, il interrogea ses sauveurs...

Quatre : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ?

Zakia regarda les deux autres. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand arrivèrent deux nouvelles personnes. Sortant de la cuisine, une fille aidée d'un garçon apportait un plateau repas à Quatre.

Shania : Hé bé, il vous en a fallu du temps à tous les deux pour préparer à manger.

: C'est de sa faute, Sarah ne serait même pas capable de faire cuire un oeuf !

La jeune fille en question donna un coup de coude au garçon, renversant légèrement le verre d'eau du plateau. Quatre dévisagea la jeune fille... Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle semblait avoir beaucoup de caractère.

Zakia : Marc... Laisse-là tranquille...

Marc, lui, resta stoïque. Il n'exprima aucune émotion visible. Son apparence lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, les cheveux bruns en bataille... Avec de grand yeux verts, adoptant une attitude décontractée et impassible...

Sarah posa le plateau devant Quatre.

Zakia : On a préparé ça en pensant qu'en prison, tu n'avais pas dû manger à ta faim...

Quatre regarda ce qu'on lui avait apporté... C'était son plat préféré... Comment pouvaient-ils le connaître ? Quatre ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait... Mort de faim, il se décida à manger, mais en même temps, il reposa sa question.

Quatre : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez sauver ?

Zakia : Nous n'allions pas laisser exécuter un innocent...

Quatre sourit.

Quatre : C'est une jolie façon de ne pas me répondre... Mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé et d'où sortent ces six gundams ?

Les cinq jeunes se dévisagèrent. Puis Zakia ouvrit la bouche.

Zakia : Pour tout dire... C'est assez compliqué...

Les cinq personnes s'assirent à côté de Quatre. Et commença alors une longue, une très longue discussion...

* * *

Quelque part sur la Terre :

Hilde était devant de la télévision lors de l'exécution... Morte de peur et d'inquiétude, elle avait sauté littéralement de bonheur lorsqu'elle avait vu les gundams sauver Quatre. Elle ne savait pas comment avaient fait les autres et d'où sortaient les gundams, mais elle était radieuse. Hilde se précipita dans la chambre de Shantala, la fille de Wufei qui avait deux ans. La petite était en train de jouer avec une amie de Hilde.

Hilde : Mon coeur... Tes parents et tes oncles sont extraordinaires !

Amie de Hilde : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hilde : Au contraire, tout va bien !

Hilde attrapa la petite dans ses bras.

Shantala : Papô ?

Hilde : Oui mon coeur... Je suis sûre que bientôt, tu verras ton père et ta mère... Ils vont être si contents, tu as tellement grandi...

Hilde embrassa la petite sur la joue avant de tourner sur elle-même en riant, évacuant ainsi tout le stress accumulé ces derniers temps...

* * *

Catherine était en larmes quand les soldats avaient emmené Quatre. Gravement blessée, elle n'avait pu s'opposer aux soldats et, à bout de force elle, était tombé inconsciente. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un visage familier était en train de lui éponger le front... Catherine avait mal à la tête et apparemment, elle souffrait également d'une forte fièvre...

Catherine : Ca fait plaisir... je vois beaucoup de visages familiers aujourd'hui.

La personne qui lui faisait face sourit.

: Ca va ?

Catherine : Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux...

Soudain le souvenir des soldats embarquant Quatre revint à la mémoire de Catherine.

Catherine : Dorothy, quelle heure est-il ? Est-ce que Quatre est...

Dorothy : Non... Il n'ont pas tué Quatre...

Catherine tenta de se relever, radieuse, mais sa douleur la fit retomber sur elle-même.

Dorothy : Cathy, ne bouge pas. Tu vas aggraver ta blessure.

Catherine : Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Dorothy : Je ne connais pas les détails, mais j'ai entendu les soldats parler de l'exécution... Celle-ci aurait été interrompue par l'arrivée de gundams...

Catherine : Comment ? Ils les avaient détruits ? D'où sortent ces gundams ?

Dorothy : Je ne sais pas... Mais le plus important, c'est que Quatre s'en soit sorti...

Catherine ferma les yeux, souriante... Pour une fois, on avait écouté ses prières. Le miracle avait eu lieu...

* * *

Relena : Cela ne s'est pas passé du tout comme prévu POURQUOI? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit au sujet de ces Gundams. J'ai tout fait tout ce que tu m'as dit jusqu'à maintenant et là, tout a lamentablement échoué et ce, malgré une garde des plus renforcées ALORS POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU PAS PREVENUE. TU N'ES BONNE A RIEN.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une gifle.

Cela ne la calma que très peu, mais au moins, elle regarda son vis à vis dans les yeux.

: Le futur est improbable et ce depuis que je suis ici. Tout change, je te rappelle que dans mon propre futur, je n'ai pas pu avoir un dixième de ce que je t'ai fait avoir. Personne ne m'avait conseillée ou aidée. Alors calme-toi. De plus, je ne sais pas à qui sont ces six gundams. Il n'y en avait pas de construits avant que je remonte le temps. Et encore moins qui les pilotaient.

Relena : Cela va changer beaucoup de paramètres, ce n'était pas prévu.

: Maintenant, il va falloir être encore plus sur tes gardes. Des Gundams sont arrivés en force. Où en est la construction de la nouvelle série de Léo ?

Relena : Nous en sommes aux essais et il semble que tout soit opérationnel suivant les plans que tu as apporté du futur.

: Sauf que je n'avais pas eu vent de l'existence ou de la construction d'une nouvelle génération de Gundams.

Relena : Alréne ? Tu n'avais vraiment pas retrouver la trace des 5 anciens pilotes avant de faire ce bon dans le passé ?

Alréne : Non ils ont été introuvables, mais toujours présents lorsque la paix était remise en question. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venue à toi. Pour changer cet état de fait. Je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir quel qu'il soit et j'ai appris par moi-même. Pour te transmettre la façon de soumettre l'univers à tes pieds. Mais en faisant cela, il est évident que le futur s'est altéré. D'où l'arrivée subite de ces Gundams sortis de nulle part. Car il ne fait aucun doute que ceux-ci arrivent de mon espace temps. Mais je ne sais pas de quelle année exactement.

Relena : Ce que tu es intelligente. Je suis loin d'avoir ton niveau.

Alréne: Normal. J'ai 30 ans de plus que toi. L'âge rend plus sage et on tire un enseignement de ses erreurs. Je suis là pour te guider, mais maintenant, nous allons devoir changer de stratégie. A leur place, la première chose que je ferais serait de libérer mes amis emprisonnés.

Relena : Donc, il va falloir tripler la garde, voire plus encore !

Alréne : Oui. Et Zechs va devoir sortir de ton ombre pour reprendre du service.

* * *

Heero : Duo, calme-toi !

Duo : Mais tu ne te rends pas compte. Des Gundams flambants neufs et avec une technologie encore plus élaborée que la nôtre. Et ils ont sauvé Quatre ! Quatre est toujours vivant. C'est super. Nous n'avons pas blessé de civils, seul regret que Relena n'ait pas été présente pour lui faire la peau. Mais je me...

Pour le faire taire, Trowa venait de lui mettre une fourchette dans la bouche contenant la nourriture que Wufei avait pris la peine de cuisiner. Duo était physiquement diminué. C'était l'une des premières choses que Trowa et Wufei avaient remarquées lors de leur arrivée dans la planque actuelle des garçons.

Heero leur avait fait comprendre de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Le voir sourire était suffisant pour le moment.

Ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait Quatre ni avec qui, mais une chose était sûre, il n'était plus entre les griffes de Relena et surtout, il était vivant.

Trowa : Mange. Tu auras tout le temps de parler ensuite.

Duo : Vrouai ?

Heero : Oui baka. Vrai !

Duo leur sourit. Oh, pas un de ces magnifiques sourires dont il avait le secret. Mais un sourire de soulagement et de gratitude, sur un visage fatigué de la peur au ventre qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'arrestation de Quatre et qui avait empiré à l'annonce de son exécution.

Une fois le repas fini, Duo repartit dans ses diverses questions, d'où ils pouvaient venir et du comment ils allaient bien pouvoir les retrouver, pour retrouver par la même occasion Quatre.

Même Wufei était heureux de le voir avec autant d'entrain. Puis d'un coup, Duo stoppa son babillage et fixa Wufei avec les joues légèrement rouges de honte.

Duo : Excuse-moi. Je parle comme si tout allait bien maintenant alors que tous les autres sont encore les prisonniers de Relena et que nous ne savons pas pour Catherine. Pardon Wufei, j'ai réagis égoïstement. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'espère que Catherine va bien. Tro, scuse à toi aussi.

Wufei : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en vie. Et je ne t'en veux pas.

Une série de trois coups à le porte d'entrée les figea tous.

C'est Heero qui ouvrit la porte sur un garçon.

Celui ci portait une casquette noir et ses yeux améthyste firent cligner des yeux Heero sous le choc de l'impression de déjà vu, plusieurs année plutôt, d'un certain baka natté.

Mais Heero reprit très vite ses esprits et lui planta son arme sortie de nulle part entre les deux yeux.

Le visiteur sourit façon Shinigami, ce qui troubla Heero.

Heero : Duo ?

Duo, à l'entente de son prénom, débarqua, suivi des deux autres.

Duo : Oui. Tu m'as appeler Hee-chan ? C'est moi !

Face aux quatre regards le fixant avec surprise et interrogation, le visiteur ôta sa casquette qui laissa échapper une natte aussi longue que celle de Duo à son âge.

: Non, je ne suis pas toi. Par contre, il serait plus sage que tu ranges ton arme et que vous me laissiez entrer. Je suis venu vous apporter des nouvelles de Quatre.

Duo : Tu es un des pilotes ! Il va bien, il n'est pas blessé ? Il...

Heero : Duo, Attends qu'il soit à l'intérieur.

Heero avait remis à sa place son arme et s'était effacé pour laisser entré le clone de Duo. La forme des yeux était légèrement différente, mais à par cela, on aurait pu les prendre pour des frères.

Wufei et Trowa le guidèrent jusqu'à la pièce principale, puis lui indiquérent où s'asseoir.

Les quatre ex-pilotes se mirent face à lui tel un interrogatoire, ce qui fit à nouveau sourire leur visiteur.

Duo était tout sourire. Trowa entama les hostilités.

Trowa : Qui es-tu ?

: Alex.

Wufei: Alex comment ?

Alex : Désolé, il m'est impossible de vous le révéler pour ma propre sécurité et la votre.

Heero : Où est Quatre ?

Alex : En sécurité avec les cinq autres pilotes.

Duo : Il va bien ? Ils ne l'ont pas torturé avant de vouloir l'exécuter ?

Alex : Je sais qu'il va bien. Quant à savoir s'il à subit des sévices, je n'en sais rien. Je suis juste venu vous informer que nous étions de votre côté et que nous allions vous aider à faire sortir les autres avant que Relena ne se venge sur eux.

Duo : OH, MON DIEU !

Duo se releva d'un coup et il voulait agir, mais trop de chose s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, l'information que Quatre allait bien, qu'ils avaient des alliés... D'où ils venaient, ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore. Comment faire pour secourir Catherine, Dorothy et Une ? Et cette ressemblance avec lui qui le troublait et qui l'intriguait. Il voulait savoir, mais il avait peur de poser la question car cela reviendrait à apprendre ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Et encore moins d'une personne totalement inconnue.

Trop d'informations en une seule fois. Duo qui était encore trop faible des suites du mouvement trop brusque pour se relever fut pris d'un vertige et Heero eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne dise bonjour avec la moquette hideuse de la planque.

Alex blémit lorsqu'il vit Duo perdre connaissance.

Alex : Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Heero : Il est épuisé, n'a pas mangé depuis des jours et tous ces événements ont eu raison de lui. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Heero, aidé de Trowa, le prit correctement dans ses bras.

Heero : Je vais le mettre au lit.

Trowa : Quand Heero revient, tu nous expliques comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour délivrer les autres.

Wufei : Et ce que, de notre côté nous devons faire pour vous y aider.

Alex : D'accord.

A suivre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

Je remercie encore Catirella d'avoir accepté d'écrire cette histoire avec moi...

Si ça vous a plu n'oubliez pas les reviews.. Merci d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Kaiyh-chan, Kyu, Kitty-kyu, Ephemeris, Xiao-Mai, _Seikyo no tenshi ou SNT59,_ Magical Girl Kiki, Catirella et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	4. l'avertissement

Titre : Quand l'avenir s'en mêle...

Auteurs : Heiji et Catirella  
Auteur de ce chapitre : Catirella

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 2 et 4, 1 et 3, 5 et Catherine

Résumé : Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, les gundam boys reprennent du service pour sauver Quatre, de qui ? De Relena...

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_Catirella : Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour l'attente de la suite de cette fiction… J'en suis en grande partie responsable. Ne pas en tenir rigueur à Heiji qui m'a relancé récemment encore…  
J'ai mis du temps à trouver quoi écrire suivant le nouveau concept d'écrire un chapitre chacun notre tour…._

_Et Comme le faisait Heiji, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre 3 : aero, __Sharleen-Rose, SNT59, sara-chan22, Ephemeris, lilu malfoy-potter, __kitty-kyu, __Magical Girl Kiki, naughtymily, __Alatariel, __Hahn tah Yhel, mini pouce06, oOoO Black siri OoOoO et AlMevera__… Mais aussi pour ceux à qui la réponse ne fut pas possible faute de mail…_

Chapitre 4 :

Heero, une fois revenu, s'assit en face d'Alex.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« D'après ce que nous savons, elles sont retenues sous bonne garde. Une partie de cette garde était venue en renfort pour l'exécution de Quatre, mais elle est bien évidemment retournée après notre attaque à sa mission première. »

Wufei, n'y tenant plus, prit la parole.

« Les heures tournent et comme tu l'as si bien dit, Relena va certainement se venger sur elles toutes pour avoir été humiliée en public par son échec vue par tous. »

« Nous avions anticipé cela. Deux d'entre nous, juste avant de venir délivrer Quatre, sont allés déposer des petits cadeaux non loin d'où elle se croit à l'abri de tout. Ces petits cadeaux vont nous permettre de déplacer une partie des forces armées, mais aussi les forcer à devoir changer de demeure. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Heero.

« Elles sont deux. La Relena de votre époque n'a pas l'intelligence pour agir seule. »

« Hum, » dit alors Trowa. « Nous nous en doutions un peu, mais ignorons qui cela peut être. »

« Nous avons une idée sur la question, mais préférons en avoir la certitude. Nous voulons les amener exactement où nous le voulons pour pouvoir les piéger de façon à ce qu'elles se croient en parfaite sécurité alors que cette pseudo forteresse pour elles sera en fait leur prison à tout jamais. »

« Vous venez donc bel est bien du futur ? » demanda Duo.

Heero fut le premier à réagir.

« Duo, tu as besoin de sommeil, tu n'es pas raisonnable. »

Duo lui fit un de ses magnifiques sourires, accoudé au chambranle de la porte.

« Hee-chan, tu as été, fut un temps, le moins raisonnable de nous tous… Je veux revoir Quatre plus que tout, mais je veux moi aussi participer au sauvetage des filles. »

Alex ne dit rien et sourit, le regard rivé vers le sol.

Duo s'avança vers le groupe et s'installa aux côtés de Wufei.

« Tu peux poursuivre, nous sommes tous là. Mai avant… Venez-vous du futur ou pas ? »

Alex releva son visage où un sourire à la Shinigami trônait.

« Oui… Et nous sommes là pour faire en sorte que l'histoire ne soit pas réécrite différemment de ce qu'elle est pour nous et le reste de l'humanité. »

« À ce point ? » s'exclama Trowa.

« Oui… Nos armures mobile ont été construites uniquement en cas de crise relevant d'une guerre interplanétaire à venir, mais une découverte pas un professeur il y a deux ans pour nous a créé sans le vouloir bien pire qu'une guerre. »

« Alex ? » interpella Wufei.

« Oui ? »

« En quoi le fait d'avoir mis des explosifs, je suppose, près d'où Relena et l'autre personne se trouvent l'empêcherait de torturer ou de tuer ses prisonnières ? »

« Car ce type de petits cadeaux ne se trouvent pas uniquement là ou elles se trouvent actuellement. De plus, un des nôtres a mis en place un message codé qui sera transmis automatiquement à la troisième personne se trouvant avec Relena, sur un des objets qu'elle a rapporter du futur. »

« Et que dis ce message ? » demanda Heero.

« L'espace temps est une science aléatoire, tout comme la chance. Ces petits cadeaux ne sont qu'un message et avertissement et d'autres à l'identique sont plus proches de vous que vous ne l'imaginez. Si l'une de vos prisonnières venait à souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffre déjà, nous ferons en sorte de refaire un léger bon dans le temps et de rétablir l'ordre de celui-ci de façon radicale… Beaucoup de choses peuvent se produire lorsque le ne fait plus partie du futur… La science est comme l'histoire… Elle suit son cours et évolue… »

Duo, qui avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention comme tous les autres se redressa.

« C'est vrai ? Vous pouvez de nouveau remonter plus loin dans le temps ? »

« Non. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi ce message ? » demanda Heero.

Alex sourit en coin.

« C'est une chose qu'elle ignore. Elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé après qu'elle-même soit partie. Je dois vous dire une dernière chose importante avant que nous établissions qui fera quoi pour l'attaque de la prison. »

« Nous t'écoutons, » dit Trowa.

« Une nouvelle série de Léo est sûrement en cours actuellement. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Duo.

« Les petits cadeaux explosent quand ? » interrogea Heero.

Alex regarde sa montre.

« Dans environs 10 minutes. »

* * *

« Ta fièvre ne semble pas vouloir baisser, » dit doucement Dorothy.

« Je crois que je dois avoir une injection, » répondit Catherine.

Dorothy soupira en lui posant sa main fraîche sur le front.

« Dorothy ? »

« Oui Cathy ? »

« Tu as vu Lady Une ? »

« Non. »

Catherine s'humecta les lèvres.

« J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas exécutée par représailles. »

Dorothy ferma les yeux et se surprit à prier que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle reprit l'action de redresser doucement Catherine pour qu'elle puisse boire un peu d'eau. Elle l'avait sentie puis goûtée quelques heures auparavant. Dorothy, ces dernières années, avait appris bien des choses et ce grâce à la personne qu'elle aimait et vers qui ses pensées allaient à cet instant.

« Je suis sûr que non, elle est pour Relena trop importante et ce même si depuis son arrestation, les preventers ne sont plus. Elle lui est trop utile… Bois, cela te fera du bien. »

Catherine s'exécuta. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était en train de ce déshydrater en plus de son état actuel.

« Merci, » dit-elle à Dorothy.

« De rien… Repose-toi maintenant. Je veille sur toi. »

Catherine leva sa main droite vers le visage de Dorothy et posa celle-ci sur sa joue gauche.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire Dorothy. »

Cette dernière lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Promis. Allez, repose-toi, tu dois garder toutes tes forces pour ton ange et ton dragon. »

Catherine pouffa légèrement et reposa son bras sur le coté de son corps. Elle sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

« Si vous venez nous chercher, faites vite, je vous en supplie… » murmura Dorothy.

* * *

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Alréne.

« Zechs est introuvable, » répondit Relena.

« Comment cela ? »

« J'ai envoyé quatre gardes le chercher et ils viennent de m'informer qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé et que personne ne sait ou il se trouve. »

« C'est impossible. Il était exactement en ce lieu il y a 30 ans. »

« Il n'a tout de même pas disparu comme par enchantement de la surface de la terre. »

Alréne se mit à sourire, puis à rire comme une folle aux yeux de Relena.

« Et qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Ils sont dû le contacter ou le kidnapper. »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Tu es vraiment encore plus stupide que dans mes souvenirs. Des pilotes venus du futur. »

« Ah oui. »

« Zechs, pourtant, devait superviser la construction de la nouvelle série de Léo. »

Relena ne dit rien est baissa les yeux.

« Relena. »

« Hum ? »

« Qui a supervisé la construction de la nouvelle série de Léo ? »

« Ce n'est pas Zechs. »

« Qui ? »

« Clements. »

« Tu n'as pas fait cela ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait comme je te l'avais pourtant ordonné ? L'Agent Spécial Clements est un espion à la base, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

« Non, mais Zechs m'a demandé quelque chose que je ne pouvais lui accorder. »

Alréne eut un rictus ironique.

« Idiote. Tu viens de refaire la même erreur que par mon passé. Tu n'apprends vraiment rien.e

« Détrompe-toi. Je vais faire exécuter Catherine Bloom d'ici 6 heures. Ils vont regretter de m'avoir humiliée ainsi. »

Alréne la regardait sans réaction apparente lorsque de multiples explosions se produisirent à en faire trembler les murs. Plusieurs objets en verre, sous les vibrations, tombèrent des meubles et se brisèrent au sol.

Les alarmes se mirent en route en plus de la confusion générale qui venait de se déclencher.

Un bip retentit et Alréne sortit de la poche intérieure de son vêtement un petit écran plat d'environs 15 cm sur 10 et d'à peine 3 millimètres. Elle y appliqua l'empreinte de son pousse et aussitôt, un message apparut sur l'écran.

Après la lecture du message, elle fronça les sourcils et serra les dents de rage. Relena, qui l'avait regardée sans rien dire, intervint en la voyant devenir rouge de plus en plus.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Stoppe immédiatement l'exécution de Catherine Bloom et ne tente rien sur aucune des prisonnières. Nous devons quitter les lieux et renforcer notre sécurité. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Alréne la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ce qui vient de se produire n'est qu'un simple avertissement. J'ai sous-estimé la science du futur. Ils ont un paramètre que je n'ai pas. Le temps nous est compté. »

* * *

Une fois que Zakia, aidée des autres, eut raconté à Quatre le plus important sans trop entrer non plus dans les détails, tous la laissèrent seule avec Quatre.

« Tu lui ressembles, mais tes cheveux sont comme les miens. »

Zakia rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez. »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Je crois qu'au contraire tu le sais très bien. »

Zakia lui sourit à son tour.

« Tu as ses sourires. J'ai hâte de rencontrer celui qui est auprès de mes amis et frères. »

La jeune adolescente sourit encore plus.

« Vous allez avoir un choc. »

Quatre fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en souriant toujours, se demandant à qui le fameux Alex pouvait bien ressembler autant…

**A suivre...**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...  
(Catirella): Je m'excuse encore pour ce retard énorme auprès de vous… Le prochain chapitre sera écrit par Heiji...  
Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas les reviews.. Merci d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_Et Comme le faisait Heiji, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre 3 : aero, __Sharleen-Rose, SNT59, sara-chan22, Ephemeris, lilu malfoy-potter, __kitty-kyu, __Magical Girl Kiki, naughtymily, __Alatariel, __Hahn tah Yhel, mini pouce06, oOoO Black siri OoOoO et AlMevera__… Mais aussi pour ceux à qui la réponse ne fut pas possible faute de mail…_


	5. les retrouvailles

Titre : Quand l'avenir s'en mêle...

Auteurs : Heiji et Catirella, Heiji cette fois-ci

Bêta lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 2 et 4, 1 et 3, 5 et Catherine

Résumé : Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, les gundam boys reprennent du service pour sauver Quatre, de qui ? De Relena...

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

Chapitre 5 :

Alex : Les autres ne devraient pas tarder...

Duo : Ils nous rejoignent ici ?

Alex acquiesça.

Alex : Oui, dès qu'ils avaient tout expliqué à Quatre, je leur avais demandé de venir ici.

Duo : Justement, comment savais-tu que tu nous trouverais ici ?

Alex : L'avantage de venir du futur, c'est de savoir ce qui s'est passé auparavant...

Heero : Tu ne peux pas être plus précis et nous donner des détails ?

Alex : Non, je suis désolé. Quand ils seront là, je vous en dirais plus...

Heero se tut et dévisagea de nouveau Alex... Vraiment, s'il ne l'avait pas su, il aurait pu prendre Alex pour le frère de Duo. C'était impressionnant à quel point ils étaient semblables physiquement.

* * *

Relena : Qu'entends-tu par se protéger plus ? Qu'as-tu prévu Alréne ?

Alréne : Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne sais pas se qui va se passer. Les avertissements que nous venons de recevoir sont la preuve que le futur n'a pas encore totalement changé. La preuve est que les personnes de mon futur, ou plutôt du tien, sont venues et je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir.

Relena : Mais que va-t-on faire ?

Alréne : Je n'en sais rien. As-tu fait transférer Lady Une comme je te l'avais ordonné ?

Relena : Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais faire ça.

Alréne : Lady Une en sait plus que tu ne le penses sur toi et sur ses projets et je sais que la première chose que feront les gundams boys, c'est venir chercher Catherine et Dorothy. C'est à ce moment-là que nous le saurons. Et même s'ils réussissent à s'enfuir avec Catherine, il faut absolument qu'ils ne puissent pas réussir à délivrer Lady Une. Si Lady Une reste entre nos mains, nous ne craignons pas grand-chose.

Relena : Je ne comprends pas tout...

Alréne : Ce n'est pas grave... Fais-moi confiance. De plus, il va falloir que tu fasses autre chose...

Relena : Et quoi donc ?

Alrène : Il faut que tu retrouves Hilde. Elle aussi est plus importante que tu ne le crois. Enfin, pas directement elle mais...

Relena regardent bizarrement Alréne. Comment deux filles aussi quelconques que Lady Une et Hilde pouvaient-elles avoir quelque conséquence sur son avenir ? Mais après tout, jusqu'ici, elle avait totalement confiance à Arléne et le résultat avait été payant. Alors pourquoi ne pas obéir tout simplement ?

* * *

Zakia : Tu as tout compris ?

Quatre : A peu près... Je crois que l'essentiel est là...

Zakia : Bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à voir Alex... Alex et Ryoga...

Quatre : Ryoga ?

Zakia : Ryoga n'est pas encore là. Il voulait régler certaines choses dans le futur avant de venir.

Quatre : Et c'est ?

Zakia : C'est de nous tous le seul capable de réparer un gundam endommagé.

Quatre : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Zakia : Je sais...

Quatre : Alors ?

Zakia : Tu verras bien assez tôt...

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Sarah et Marc étaient entrés dans la pièce.

Sarah : Dépêchez-vous tous les deux ! On y va !

Quatre sourit et se leva, suivi par Zakia. Sarah attendit que Quatre soit sorti de la pièce et arrêta Zakia pour l'interroger.

Sarah : Il a deviné ?

Zakia : Bien sûr, tu le connais... Tu sais bien que lui mentir trop longtemps est impossible.

Sarah : Et comment prend-t-il la nouvelle ?

Zakia : Pour l'instant, calmement même s'il est énormément intrigué.

Sarah : Tu ne lui as bien dit de ne rien dire aux autres ?

Zakia acquiesça.

Zakia : Il a accepté. A contrecoeur, mais il a accepté.

Sarah sourit à son tour. De l'extérieur, une voix se fit entendre.

Shania : Eh les filles, on vous attend !

* * *

Catherine dormait depuis un long moment et Dorothy commençait à se poser des tonnes de questions. Que s'était-il passé ? Quatre était-il vraiment sain et sauf ? Et la petite Shantala... Est-ce qu'elle allait bien aussi ? Tout à coup, Dorothy entendit un bruit à côté d'elle, c'était Catherine qui bougeait dans son sommeil. Elle était très agitée et ne cessait de répéter deux noms en boucle : Wufei et Shantala.

Dorothy sentit son coeur se fendre à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ça. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais rien pressenti de suspect de la part de la reine. Elle connaissait Relena depuis longtemps. Elle la savait parfaitement partisane de la paix totale. Relena en avait assez fait la preuve lors de l'attaque du royaume de Sank . Elle avait même risqué sa vie pour ça... L'incompréhension de Dorothy était totale.

Fatiguée, à son tour, Dorothy s'endormit sans savoir si c'était le jour ou la nuit.

* * *

Le transport de Quatre et des autres s'était effectué de la façon la plus discrète possible. Quatre n'avait cessé de regarder les nouveaux pilotes, il les avait dévisagés, parfois sans s'en rendre compte, mais il était trop curieux, curieux de pouvoir en savoir davantage. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'endroit apparemment où étaient planqués les autres, une seule personne les attendait à l'extérieur. Zakia se pencha près de Quatre qui était rentré tout juste dans le cockpit de son gundam et lui dit : C'est Alex.

Quatre, qui jusque-là avait éprouvé de nombreux doutes, lorsqu'il vit Alex, fut convaincu que ce qu'il avait imaginé après avoir vu les nouveaux pilotes était bien vrai. Quatre fixa ce jeune garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il eut atterri. Une fois le pied au sol, Quatre vit débouler de l'intérieur du bâtiment qui devait être la planque, une personne dont la joie était très visible sur le visage.

Duo : Quatre !

Duo sauta dans les bras de Quatre, les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Duo était tellement content qu'il tenait Quatre à bout de bras en tournant sur place comme s'ils étaient en train de danser. Duo n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

Wufei : Maxwell, tu vas donner le tournis à Quatre. Maintenant qu'il est sain et sauf, inutile de le rendre malade.

Quatre sentit l'étreinte de Duo se relâcher, ce qui lui permit de voir que Duo avait perdu du poids et semblait atrocement maigre. Puis, Quatre réussit à voir les autres. Il aperçut Wufei, toujours aussi flegmatique, et derrière lui, Heero et Trowa. A leur tour, Heero, Trowa et Wufei saluèrent leur vieil ami qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis si longtemps et que Relena avait menacé de tuer. Puis, revenus à eux, Trowa, Duo et Wufei remarquèrent les autres personnes comme Alex, venues du futur, mais qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Pourtant, tous ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir comme une sensation de déjà vu.

Alex : Ne restons pas dehors.

Trowa acquiesça et tous regagnèrent la maison qui, vu le nombre de personnes, semblait trop petite.

Alex : Toujours aucun signe de Ryoga ?

Zakia : Non.

Alex soupira.

Zakia : Il avait pourtant dit qu'il serait là vite...

Alex : Je sais, mais tu te rends pas compte du travail qu'on lui a laissé. De plus, il ne peut venir qu'au moment où il saura où on est.

Zakia : Connaissant son sens légendaire de l'orientation, il est capable de se pointer direct chez Relena.

Zakia n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa blague qu'elle reçut une tape sur la tête.

Zakia : Aieuh !

Alex : Je t'interdis de te moquer mon fiancé !

Zakia : Rabat-joie !

A suivre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...

Je suis vraimet trop content de reprendre cette histoire avec Catirella ! Merci mille fois d'avoir accepté...

Si ça vous a plu n'oubliez pas les reviews.. Merci d'avance...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Nane29 et Heiji surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre..._

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


End file.
